


seven

by ergotlinski



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ergotlinski/pseuds/ergotlinski
Summary: ;─you arrived exactly seven minutes too late.





	seven

**Author's Note:**

> ©All characters mentioned belongs to themselves

**_I’m sorry —_ _03.54 am_ **

You ran. As fast as you could.

There were no buses at this hour.

You owned no car.

And the cold morning air was chewing you alive.

_Please don’t —_ _03.56 am_

_**“The number you are calling is not answering. Please try again later.”** _

_Outgoing Call - Unanswered —_ _03.56 am_

Your feet almost gave out. And your breath almost no more.

Stray dogs barking on the sidewalk.

You fear for your well-being. But you still run.

Run.

_Outgoing Call (2) - _Unanswered_ — 03.56 am_

Run.

_Outgoing Call (4) - _ _Unanswered__ — 03.57 am_

Run.

_Outgoing Call (7) - _ _Unanswered__ — 03.59 am_

Because there was something way more important.

_Please — 04.00 am_

_Outgoing Call (9) - _ _Unanswered__ — _ _04.01 am_

The building was rather dark and unwelcoming. But you go inside anyway.

One eight two. One eight two. One eight two.

You go stairs after stairs after stairs.

‘Till you greeted by an old brown door with one eight two hanging hopelessly on the surface.

_Outgoing Call (12) - _ _Unanswered__ — 04.01 am_

You called out his name.

“Paul!”

_**“The number you are calling is not answering. Please try again later.”** _

_Outgoing Call (13) - _ _ _Unanswered__ —_ 04.01 am_

Again.

“Paul!”

**_“The number you are calling is not answering. Please try again later.”_ **

_Outgoing Call (14) - Unanswered — 04.03 am_

Again.

“Paul!”

_**“The number you are calling is not answering. Please try again later.”** _

_Outgoing Call (15) - _ _ _Unanswered__ — __ _04.03 am_

And now with pleading. And banging the door a little louder.

“Paul, please!”

_**“The number you are calling is not answering. Please try again later.”** _

_Outgoing Call (16) - _ _ _Unanswered__ — __ _04.03 am_

“Paul!”

The door won’t open. And he didn’t answer.

The silence killed you. Because you knew what happened.

“Paul.”

You slumped down on the floor. Caressing the silent brown door.

It won’t open. It didn’t want you to see.

He didn’t want you to see.

**_“911, what’s your emergency?”_ **

You cried. You felt hopeless.

You knew what happened. Because he told you about it.

**_“The number you are calling is not answering. Please try again later.”_ **

He told you.

Thousand times.

And more.

And more.

And more.

“Please, help me.”

**_“The number you are calling is not answering. Please try again later.”_ **

You begged. Hoping to whatever gods out there to hear your plea.

**_“What happened, sir?”_ **

“I think my boyfriend killed himself.”

_Ongoing Call — 911 — 04.03 am_

_—  
_

_End._


End file.
